Going for it all
by amorgun
Summary: Lele is striving to become an extraordianry model just like her mom used to be. though the ladder to succes is no easy and lele will come to some major problems, one of those problems is love. This is my version of The One manga.
1. Prologue

_** Lele has just gone to Tokyo, Japan for her big photo shoot with the crazy uncle. she's still in her innocent stage and will be suprised when she meets the one she didnt think she would see again.**__**

* * *

**__**Okay, this is my first fanfic so i know that this might suck. hahaha! oh well. I kind of summarized ch.11 of the manga to set things of, but i'll go in greater detail in the next chapter. anyways i dont any The One chacters (wished i owned Eros though) so i hope you enjoy and dont forget to review!

* * *

**_

_**The plane finally arrived in Japan. The big city captivated me, even though I was freezing my butt off. I reached the modeling place and saw that crazy drunken uncle.**_

_**"Crazy Uncle!" I yelled, running toward him. I stopped short when he looked at me with a confused and sober face. **_

"_**Who are you?" he barley go out before his crazy assistant attacked him with a beer bottle. I didn't know if I should worry or not, but I stood there watching as the Uncle became intoxicated. **_

_**The Uncle jumped up like a revived man. "Bumble Bee!" He yelled. The assistant sighed in content, wiping her face with a napkin. **_

"_**I'm so sorry, but Stephan can't remember a thing when he is sober." The assistant explained. **_

_**Not knowing what to say, I just laughed, though I did wonder if it was healthy for Stephan to be drunk all the time. Who knows maybe that's why he, Stephan Ian, is the most famous and wanted photographer right now. All his work made models superb. I hope he can do the same magic with me.**_

_**The first day of work was chaotic. The cuddly porcelain like doll, Yuna cried because she had to get her fringe cut off. I would think she would suck it in since models have to change their appearance to fit a photo shoot. Sakura, the queen like barbie, argued with the designers about the wardrobe. Now I'm starting to wonder just how these girls got to the top by acting like this. I on the other hand, am wondering if I'm a non male or female like demon.**_

_**After all beauty makeovers were done, Stephan announced that all work was done and that he'll treat every one to dinner. However, every one had an excuse to decline his invitation, except me of course and did I have a craving for sashimi. Just as we were preparing to go, an unexpected guest shows up. An unexpected guest I never though I would see again.**_

"_**Can I get treated to dinner as well?" He asked, leaning coolly against the wall. My eyes zeroed in on his silver eyes. It's Eros! No way, and why is Stephan hugging him and why is he even here?**_

_**At dinner, Stephan explained why Eros is here in Tokyo, sitting right next to me. It turns out that Jorvicious has specially invited Eros to their outlet opening in Japan to be their guest of honor. To tell the truth, I'm surprised I heard what Uncle had said. My eyes and mind were glues to the gorgeous man sitting next to me. **_

_**I wonder if he remembers me from the fashion show, though I don't know if I want him to remember me from such an embarrassing time. Just looking at him so close up is making me speechless. Plus, he's Angus's brother! They look so alike, but Eros seems more mysterious, more closed off. Even when he smiles, he's not really smiling.**_

_**It was Uncle who made me tune back to the world. "Do you find it hard to speak English, Lele? If so we'll use Chinese, Eros's Chinese is very good."**_

"_**Really!" I beamed. Now I have a chance. "Uh I was wondering how I could thank him actually."**_

"_**Thank him?" Uncle asked. "You two met before?"**_

"_**Yeah, it was a fashion show in Taiwan, about two months ago." Eros looked at me, making me all the more nervous. "I was the idiot who fell of the stage and you carried me back. My mind was so blank that I forgot to thank you."**_

_**When I finished my rushed and nervous talk, there was an awkward silence between us. That is until that drunken uncle and his assistant started to act crazy.**_

"_**Did this really happen Eros?" They both screamed at once.**_

"_**How could I remember such a mere incident?" Eros sighed. Even if he was still speaking in English, I knew enough that he was denying that day. "I'm sorry, but I go to many fashion shows a month that I can't remember everyone's faces, especially a plain face such as yours." Now he's insulting me? And he's doing it with such a superior attitude, not even with a blink of an eye. The piece of… he should be beaten. **_

"_**Will you repeat that in Chinese for me?" I asked with what little kindness I had left.**_

"_**No thanks." He simply said, then turned his attention back to his drink. That set me of the edge. I stood up, banging my hand on the table. My anger was burning from the inside out. The cocky bastard, I ought to slap him in his pretty face. I just might after I drink a little. **_

_**

* * *

******well i came out with this, but im not completly happy with it to speak the truth. i didnt really give this chapter much thought, but i wanted to start this weekend and since i have alot of things to do i just kind of rushed through it. sorry if i dissapointed some people, but i'll try and do better next time. i promise! all reviews are welcome btw. cant get better without commentary from the readers._


	2. SilverEyed Monster

_**READ: I changed the POV to 3rd person so i can write on both Eros's and lele's thoughts. Though if you prefered it in 1st person then let me know and i'll change it back in the next chapter.!**__**Okay so here is the second chapter! yipee! i know it late, but im such a procastonator(did i spell that right?) i sitting at my computer saturday ready to write an i just said 'no i'll do sunday.' sunday came and i said i'll do it tuesday, well you get the pic. so i finally slapped my self and said i must write. luckly it was a half day today at school! yipee!  
I DONT OWN ANY OF "THE ONE Chacters"( wish i has eros and angus though.)  
And As alway when you are about to read a chapter of mines... ENJOY! **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**SILVER-EYED MONSTER**_

Lele hopped upon the table with the instability a drunken person can have. All three surprised members of the dinner party looked up at her. Eros was beginning to think that this girl he secretly knew was quite a character, an annoying character.

"You think being gorgeous," Lele slurred, unaware of how crazy she was being. "And being the guest of honor makes you so high and mighty?" Would it be inappropriate if he said yes? Eros decided that it was best to let the girl rant on and not give a response. "Then you continue to speak in English when you clearly know Chinese!" In her drunken state, Lele had no bounds especially to how much she could push Eros's buttons. To tell the truth, she wouldn't care if she was sober. That's how much Eros annoyed her. "Are you looking down on us Chinese?"

Eros wanted to say, "No, just you." But he kept quiet and started to eat.

"And you still dare to eat!" by now Stephan and his assistant were pulling Lele back, fearing for her safety. While Lele ranted, Eros picked at the food. This is where Lele started to loose it. No one messed with her Sashimi. "Hey, what are you doing to my Sashimi?" She demanded, struggling against her restrainers.

"Don't worry," Stephan gasped. "Eros doesn't eat raw stuff." This appeased Lele greatly. She broke free from Stephan's grasps and crawled onto the table to get in Eros's face. Yeah she's totally drunk right now.

"Are you looking down on Sashimi too?" She jeered. Eros's face showed worry and annoyance as Lele picked up a piece of Sashimi and drew it near his lips, telling him to open up. "Come on, children become smarter when they eat fish."

Eros said something in English, still ignoring the fact that Lele couldn't understand.

"I'm sorry?" Lele smirked. "I don't understand English. Now open your mouth."

Patience worn thin, Eros opened his mouth his mouth to protest only to have it stuffed with the raw meat. If he didn't want to seem like a cool and unfazed guy, Eros would have spit out the wretched food and threw up then and there. However, he took it like a man and swallowed it all like a man, but he was pissed now. He's temper grew ever more as he listened to the taunting words of victory from Lele. Of course naïve Lele didn't understand just ho far she went, only Stephan and his assistant saw the dark aura of pure anger radiating from the gorgeous man.

Like lighting, Eros grabbed Lele's hand and threw her over his broad shoulder. She was shocked at first but started to protest.

"HEY PUT ME DOWN!" Lele was kicking her sock covered feet, trying her best to gain freedom. Ignoring her petty kicks and screams, Eros turned to Stephan who was shocked beyond speech for the millionth time that night.

"What is this brat's hotel room number?" Eros asked hoping that he could make it back to his hotel with out dropping like a rock. If he was going to be sick, he want to preserve his dignity and do it once he was alone, but he didn't see how taking Lele to her hotel pertained to him. The act of grabbing her was unconscious thinking, no thought to it, but maybe an obligation to see that the aggravating girl got safely to her hotel.

"It's 507." Stephan spoke. Never has he seen Eros loose his cool like tonight, especially over a woman. By now he was wondering if all the drinking was starting to get to his sanity. Stephan called out to Eros as he began to walk away with a protesting Lele. "Wait a...a minute."

Pausing to turn his head slightly Eros spoke in a clear and unreadable voice: "Don't worry Stephan, this isn't my work place, I won't kill anyone." With that Eros walked of with the exact grace of a male model.

* * *

The lights, the bustling crowds, the loud cars and the wine that Lele shouldn't have drunk all were the factors of her major headache. If it wasn't for her freezing bare feet,Lele would have been of to dream land by now, killing the silver eyed monster that was carrying her.

Yelling at the top of her lungs at Eros, Lele was drawing the eye of everyone nearby, which wasn't helping her embarrassment. Even though she wanted to pull a paper bag over her head, Eros ignored the probing stares and continued to walk along.

"Aren't you embarrassed at all?" Lele yelled at her silver-eyed monster.

"No," Eros answered in English yet again. "Only you should be since you're screaming your lungs out."

"Why you bastard, you still speak in English when you understand Chinese." Never in her life has Lele met such an egotistical and rude person in her life. "I'm going to tell my grandma to beat you and tell her you're a silver-eyed monster."_** 'Your grandmother would be mad if she knew you couldn't hold your liquor.' **_Eros said to himself, knowing that the sweet grandmother would indeed worry and express concern if she saw her granddaughter in this state.

"I'm going to puke." Lele whined, not lying in the least.

Taking it as a joke, Eros continued to walk along. "See what I do if you puke right here." As soon has he uttered the words, Lele puked all over his back.

* * *

Seated down on the sidewalk, Eros smoked a cigarette and waited patiently like a gentleman as Lele finished puking.

"How could you treat me like this you silver-eyed monster?" Lele cried, feeling empty after nearly throwing up all her guts.

'_**Please, that piece of sashimi you shoved down my throat was worse.'**_ taking the cigarette out his mouth, Eros asked if Lele was done. On the outside he looked okay, but on the inside, he was slowly breaking down. Yeah sashimi has that affect on him.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out, Lele stood up like she just wasn't throwing up a minute ago and pulled out her cell phone. After all the drama llama going on, Lele almost forgot the promise she made.

"Hello grandma!" Lele greeted into the phone. Eros shook his head at the girl. "I made it to Japan safely." She paused and listened to the other line. "No it's not good at all. A silver-eyed egoistic, rough and rude monster bullying me; what? Yes I am drunk. Yes, threw up all over the monster!" Eros turned to look at Lele's back with a not so nice stare. "Okay I'll go strait to bed. Good night grandma."

As soon as Lele hung up, Eros was on her. "I see you forgot to ask your grandma to beat me."

_Lele rolled her eyes. "Throwing up on you was revenge enough. Now I don't want to fight with you any more so I can get to the hotel by myself." No sooner did she walk of, the naïve girl ran smack dab into a light pole, sending her to the cold ground in pain._

"Take your time." Eros laughed out loud, something he rarely did. Try to control his laughter bent down and offered his hand to Lele, something else he rarely did for anybody. "Here," He smiled. "Guess you owe this monster another favor."

Lele stared at him for a couple a minutes, questions flying threw her mind. _**'Did he just laugh? Wasn't he rude just a second ago? What is this man's deal?' **_Timidly Lele took his hand. It was big and warm. She looked into his silver eyes and saw a hint of warmth, strength, and something else that Lele couldn't quite place right then. Eros smiled and pulled Lele up, but then saw the predicament of her bare feet and picked her up bridal style. Ready to protest, Lele looked at Eros, but stopped. Something about the serene look on his face made her forget the probing stares as they the walked down the street. Something about him made her trust him. How is that if she just met him?

* * *

_I hoped you enjoyed and i will try and make the next chapter by sunday, if not then i give every one the right to harass me to death until I do. HAHAHA! _

_COMMENTs are appreciate._


	3. Horrible Sashimi

**WELL after x amount of days and x amount of months I have finally written chapter 2. Round of applause pleas…. None? Ok I understand hahahaha. Any who, I'm still going along with the manga just imputing my thoughts, but there might be a few different scenes so don't spaz out when I do. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own ****The One**** (If I did Eros and Angus…. Never mind) Nicky Lee owns the****One.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

Lele is super embarrassed right now. When she allowed Eros to carry her bridal style after her whole upchuck episode, she did not anticipate the looks and commotions that the simple an=action would bring about. A person with sense would release that a stunning man like Eros would attract attention especially if he was carrying a shoeless girl.

Even though Lele was a tomato red with embarrassment, Eros was calm cool and collected. He walked like there were no gossiping girls or probing stares as they walk through the lobby of Lele's hotel.

"Are they newly wed?" one woman whispered to her friend.

"They are a gorgeous couple."

"He is too handsome to be human."

These comments had Lele inching down in Eros arms to hide her bright red face. _**Do they really thing we're married? This is so embarrassing yet Eros doesn't seem fazed at all. **_As she pondered over his stone façade, Eros calmly spoke to her as they waited to get on the elevator.

"Please don't be embarrassed, a model's feet are of the upmost importance. They should be protected."

Being Lele, she denied Eros words. "Who said I'm embarrassed?" she blushed and mumbled the rest of her words. "I just don't want to be known as 'that' with your kind of person." She says this yet in her mind her imagination had gone wild, truly causing her embarrassment.

"Is that so?" Eros said, then to Lele's complete and utter surprise, smiled. A true smile that made his intense, silver eyes soften and sparkled with sincerity and amusement. "What kind of person am I?"

His question barley registered in Lele's mind. The smile had caught her of guard. _**At dinner he was all cold and evil. So why is he smiling now?**_ _**The Eros right now gives of a very familiar feeling. **_However, Lele did not have the attention span to follow that thought.

Eros continued to gaze down at her with his ever present amused expression. The look on her face was priceless. A mixture of defiance and deep thought. _**I wonder what she thinking about. She must be thinking about me since she's staring at me with such an angry expression. **_His guess was right. Lele was at that point on time angry at the fact Eros had no blemishes what so ever on his face. Her hopes on finding something imperfect on the gorgeous man were casted away.

Suddenly, Lele realized that she was still in Eros' arms. She began to push on his chest to show she was ready to be put down. "The hotel floors are safe." She pointed out in a wavering voice. With reluctance, Eros gently put Lele down on her feet just has the Elevator doors chimed open, signaling that they had reach the desired floor. Have the mentality that Eros had nothing else to hold him here; Lele pushed a way from him while half yelling a goodbye. She turned on a heel and stormed down the hall. The carpet muffled her footsteps, but she still noticed that someone was behind her. She looked behind her and almost had a heart attack to see that Eros was steadily shadowing her.

Maintaining his cool and calm persona, Eros regarded Lele's frantic glance with an impassive one. However on the inside he was laughing at her expression and her actions. _**She looks so scared. What does she thinks I'm going to do to her? Her imagination must be running wild with silly scenarios.**_

_**Oh my goodness! This guy must be a secret stalker. No would think so with the way he looks. **_Continuing her brisk stride, Lele yelled, "Why are you following me?"

"I'm not." Came Eros simple answer.

"Stop following me!"

"Who would follow you?"

"I'll call the police."

"Go right ahead." At that, they had reached two doors that were directly across from one another. Lele was panting and scared out of her mind. As she stared at him to come up with an idea of what he wanted, Eros reached into his pant pocket and pulled out the last thing she expected.

Eros held up the key car that had the room number 506 inscribed on it. "Goodnight."

_**What kind of unlucky fate is this? **_Lele demanded in her head. _**To have this egoistical silver eyed monster in the room across from min-**_ THUD!

Startled, Lele turned around and let her mouth drop open. "What the?" On the ground out could was Eros. Apparently that sashimi finally caught up to him.

"Are you Okay!" Lele shouted, dropping down to his side.

"Horrible… Sashimi." He mumbled out in pain. However his pained answer was in Chinese. Amazing, the first Chinese he speaks and it's to bash sashimi. Lele's stared at him in complete and utter shock. _**What do I do now?**___

* * *

__**Short but I'll make the next one longer since it's almost summer! Anyways reviews are always welcomed!**


End file.
